Strange things happen to the Winchesters
by supernaturalobbsessed
Summary: Mary did not die when the yed came for Sam but did die 6 years later when it came back for Rose in her 6 month birthday. Dean: 26 Sam: 22 Rose: 16
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Mary did not die when Sam was 6 months the demand did come after him but Mary served as well as Sam but died 6 years later when Rose was 6 months Dean: 26 Sam:22 and Rose: 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural the only thing i own is Rose unfortunately

Authorsnotes: Hi this is my first supernatural fic reviews are very welcome and if you think i need to change things or have suggestions then i would love to here them. Read and enjoy -fingers crossed-

* * *

Chapter One

Rose walks down the stairs and sees Dean, sprawled out, on the sofa. She walks in to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of coffee. When from the other room she hers Sam, the youngest of her older brothers, tossing and turning. So she runs in and wakes him up

"Nightmare?" She asked concerned

"Yh," he whispered

"Want to talk about it?" Rose asked

He shook his head and said

"Same as normal."

They walked in to the kitchen and sat

"So how did the hunt go last night?" Rose said brake in the silence

"Well if you think getting pinned to a car by a drawers by a pissed off women in white is fun then yh it was great." Sam replied laughing

"Well at least it was easy to get rid of it as we know how." She said smiling she loved it when her brothers smiled. Just then she heard Dean full of the sofa, it sounded painful. Sam and Rose burst out laughing when Dean shouted

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!"

Rose looked at Sam and nodded they both went in when they were sure he was asleep and poured cold water on him. Sam went out to get breakfast. Dean got up and said

"I'm going to get showered don't forget shout first ask questions later"

"God Dean I'm 16 you know Dad trained me as well as you and Sammy and I'm not stupid,"

"I never said you were but it takes one mistake and thanks for calling me God I know I'm just so awesome!" Dean said giving his awarded winning smile.

Rose sat down and turned on the TV and heard a noise and just thought it was the TV, but it wasn't. Sam walked in with the food and the noise happened again and he said

"What was that?"

"I don't know it happened before but I thought it was the TV but maybe not!"

"Stay here"

He picked up a gun and tucked a one with salt in his waist band and the one with pure silver bullets he kept in his hand, Rose made sure she had the same kind of guns next to her. Sam went in to the kitchen she then remembered Dean and got the guns and ran up stairs. When she reached near the door she heard Dean say

"Son of a bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Rose ran in and tossed Dean a gun, they both soot the thing standing in the corner. It vanished for a moment and then reappeared and then fell into a pool of blood.**

"**What the hell was that?"Dean shouted **

"**I don't know it's not a sprit as you have a gun filled with salt and I have a gun filled with silver bullets unless it's like how she died and that's what killed her" Rose said unsure**

**Then she added, seeing his shoulder **

"**Are you alright your bleeding what happened" **

"**Yeah am alright that chick chucked a bloody knife at me! Is Sammy back with the food I'm starving "**

"**Its Sam how many times do I have to say it Sammy's a chubby 12 year old! Before you eat get cleaned up" Sam shouted up the stairs. I giggled. Then Dean looked at me and said**

"**It's not funny!" **

**Then I could not stop laughing he ran towards me I turned and ran down stairs I hid behind Sam.**

**Dean ran in and said to Sam**

"**Move"**

**Sam shook his head and Dean decided to give up then he got his food and sat on the sofa waiting for Sam to go and fix his shoulder.**

"**Thanks Sammy" Rose said giving him a hug**

"**Don't worry although you do know he is going to get you back at some point" Sam said**

**Before Rose could reply Dean shouted**

"**Dude why the fuck can she call you Sammy and not me!"**

**Sam got the medical box and fixed him up, they were seating eating their breakfast and watching TV when Rose's phone started going she answered it **

"**Hi Rose its Tom I need your help something's going on that I can't explain so you're the first person I thought could help."**

"**Okay will be right there Tom."**

**Dean came in the middle of the phone call and as soon as she said Tom his eyes filled with anger as he remembered what he did to his little sis.**

**When she got of her phone Sam said**

"**Who's Tom?"**

**Rose replied**

"**His my ex and he needs are help."**

**Dean stood up and looked at her and said**

"**Where not going he tried to make you do it and then when you went to brake up with him he beat you up we are not going!"He used his that's the end of it voice when Sam said **

"**When did this happen and why was I not told?"  
"When you were in collage I didn't want you to worry" Rose said.**

**She turned her attention to Sam then to Dean and said to Dean**

"**We need to go or at least check it out and Dean after the beating you gave him I don't think he is going to look at me wrong." **

**Dean said**

"**We are not going if his that desperate he'll find somebody else!"**

**She looked and Sam and he said**

"**Sorry Sis but I have to agree with Dean."**

**She felt hurt how could they be so stubborn if she was willing to go then they should go, she thought about how she was going to get around this, then it came to her and she looked at both of them **

"**But people could be getting hurt don't you care?" She said with the best puppy dog eyes she could think of being able to do. Rose know it was going to work when they both shouted**

"**No!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After Rose had agreed not to talk about any more she waited till Sam and Dean had gone to bed and got Sam's laptop. She searched the town, which tom lived in, The newspaper said that people that paid to see a prostitute, were later reported missing then a week later found dead with a woman's name burned into there skin. At first they thought it was the person they had seen till it happened again same thing, now they thing it's a serial killer. As Rose read it she thought that it was there kinder thing. So she called Tom and said

"Hi can you come pick me up?"

"Yh but after I see a lady about something I'll pick you up tomorrow" He replied

"Okay but it has to be in the morning." With that she hang up and went to bed. It was four in the morning when she woke up, she felt like something was wrong that she could not place, when she heard Sam go down stairs_ shit_ she thought. How the hell was she suppose to get out know? When she got down, making sure she was quiet, she saw Sam writing in something. Then when he put it away Rose went in and made Sam jump, which made him pull a gun out of no where.

"God Rose trying to kill me all ready its not even 5 yet what you doing up?"He said

"Could not go to sleep you have nightmares again?"Rose replied knowing she must get that journal.

"Yh I'm going to get in the shower" So he went upstairs careful not to wake Dean when she was sure he was gone she got the journal and started reading it

_Jess brought me this to write so I'm for some reason I am dreaming of her dyeing over over again I even had them before she died. Then I had another dream about a hunt that ended up coming true I don't know what's happening to me but I wish it would stop. I keep think about the way mum died the fire the stories Dad use to tell use it made me wonder he said mum told him that a guy with yellow eyes was in my room the night of the fire and Dad says he saw the same person in Rose's room what if she starts to get the same thing as me. _

Rose felt sick this was were he write about his dreams she put it away and then her phone went she left it then she listen to the voice mail it said.

"HELP! Rose it's after me I went to see a prostitute now something's after me god no!"Then it went quiet and there was hissing.

When Sam came down she but some breakfast down and asked him to help her.

"With what" He asked

"Well Tom left me a voice mail message and I need to see what is behind the hissing."

So Sam got it out and it said

"You evil son of a bitch."

Was what was behind the hissing. When Dean finally woke up after what seemed to be for ever and came down stairs Rose said

"Because we didn't go Tom is dead we have to go now as there's no reason not to or are you going to make one?"Dean was angry he said

"How the hell is this are fault?"

"Well if we had gone he would not have died look at this research I have pulled up."Rose instructed when she saw Deans mouth about to open she shouted

"Don't even say it or I warn you, you can say goodbye to your down stairs brain!"

"Harsh sis" Sam said trying not to laugh

Rose took a sit and said

"The newspaper said that people that paid to see a prostitute, were later reported missing then a week later found dead with a woman's name burned into there skin. At first they thought it was the person they had seen till it happened again same thing, now they thing it's a serial killer." Dean and Sam know it was there type of thing and Dean had to say

"So why if he knows this was happening did he go see one him self did he want to die so it's not our fault it's his."

They packed there stuff and headed out trying to figure out what it was.

"What if it's just a vengeful sprit." Rose suggested

"Then we find the body salt and burn it." Dean said

Rose turned to them and said

"What if it's a justice survive I think that's what it's called." She got her Dad's journal and went though it

"What is that?"Sam asked

"Well Dad said in here it's someone who if something's not right kills who's done it apparently it mostly happens to people who see prostitutes."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked annoyed at how his sister knows what was in the journal better then him.

"Well it says you see one of the things that the persons hunting in this case a proze and just have a nice meal and cheat with no sex thoughts at all or it want work."

"How are we going to find a man who will do that and how does it stop it."

"Well I have an idea it can't be you Dean as you don't think of anything but that but Sammy he don't and it works as the thing can't stand to see someone being nice to the lady and sends her self to hell."

They agreed and after they finished checking in they set there plan in to action. Sam called an agent and set it up.

He went and saw the lady and they had a nice meal and chat he paid for it all and was the perfect gentlemen, like he always is. When he got back to the motel Dean and Rose were waiting for him.

"Did it work?"Dean asked

"I don't know we should stay incase it don't work."

Half the night Dean stayed awake and the other Sam Rose had wanted to but they one her over by saying that she could stay on guard with Sam but soon fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi how are you liking it so far? If you have any suggestionsor anything then please review and tell me all of you suggestions will be used as long as they make sense

* * *

Chapter 4

Rose woke up and heardDean and Sam softly snoring. When she looked she saw that Sam had been researching beforehe fell asleep. She quietlymade her way to the bathroom and got in the shower, when she was getting out she heardDean and Sam, strangelyat the same time getting up they both said

"Wheres Rose?"

"I'm in here." Rose yelled.

She got out of the bathroom and Dean jumped up and got in the bathroom Sam looked at her and said

"When did you wake up?"

"Um... about 6 why?"

"Well i want to know when i fell asleep" He replied

After 20 minutes Dean came out of the bathroom and Sam said

"What takes you that long?"

"You can't rush perfection Sammy and I'm perfect in every way possible I'm a good la..."But he never got to finish that sentence as Rose chucked a pillow at him and said

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."So Dean being Dean carried on after he finished Rose jumped of the bed and in a blink of the eye was on top of him pining him un able to move

"We tought you well now get the fuck off of me." Dean said trying to get off

"Not unless you let me drive and we get to go to a pub." Rose said knowing she had won untill Sam came to were they were and picked her up.

"No hun your still to young." Sam said putting her down

"No I'm not and you need to hussel to get money and if you leave me here then i will be un protected were if i go with you then i will be safe."

So Dean and Sam gave in they watied till it wad 8pm and they set off going to the pub. In the car it was silent till Dean said

"When were in you have to stay with me."As normal Rose and Dean know that Sam would be looking thought there Dad's journal. So they parked there car and went in side Rose went and stayed with Dean all the boys round the table stood and looked and Rose, of course Dean didn't notice or they would be in hospital, but Rose did and used it to help her brother win big. When they were betting, all the boys looking at her, she sat there and twisted her hair around so when it came for the men to bet they put all the money they had, of course not realizing, and Dean won it all. Later that night, when they were at the motel Rose was having a nightmare.

_Rose was pounding on the door screaming something was in the shadows when the door burst_

_open all she could she was in darkness till Sam and Dean came out_

_and when she looked at them it wasn't them Dean turned to Sam and killed him _

_with a single shot but he did not die they turned to her and killed her_

"Noooooooooooooo!!" She shouted in her sleep when she felt her self being shaken she woke up and was sweating Sam looked worried

"Whats wrong?"Sam said

"I had a nightmare"Rose replied

"Whant to talk about it?"He replied

"Well i was running down the hall and something was in the shadow then are door opened and it went dark then you and Dean turned up and Dean shoot you but you did not die then you two killed me." Rose said

"That will never happen," He said

Rose was looking on the internet when Sam and Dean went out and she saw a artical which said

_**In 1 weeks there have been 7 killings everyday the way there killed is got everyone puzzled there alarmes were on and they were found dead with there thoughts cut so deep that part of there spinel cord was visable as well as there heart missing.There 14 people to be killed were **_

_**Amy Mcdonaled**_

_**Emily Haddon **_

_**Lauren Opie**_

_**Andy Core**_

_**Shelpy Mia**_

_**Daniel Slear **_

_**Katie Pandy.**_

_**All of this girls were killed at 12:30, and people say that they had been told by each of them that they had heard a voice saying the girls name then burn with me.**_

Rose got her phone out and rang Sam

"Hi I think i have found our next think so come home soon."

_"_Okay were on our way."

Sam and Dean came home and Rose was getting ready for bed she had left them a note that said

_Hi,_

_The artical is saved on the computer I will probaly be out in a minite. _

So Sam got it up and started reading it to Dean

"In 1 weeks there have been 7 killings everyday the way there killed is got everyone puzzled there alarmes were on and they were found dead with there thoughts cut so deep that part of there spinel cord was visable as well as there heart missing.There 14 people to be killed were

Amy Mcdonaled

Emily Haddon

Lauren Opie

Andy Core

Shelpy Mia

Daniel Slear

Katie Pandy.

All of this girls were killed at 12:30, and people say that they had been told by each of them that they had heard a voice saying the girls name then burn with me."

As Sam finished reading it Rose came out and said

"So is it our thing."

"Yes i think so we will head out tomorrow." Sam said


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- It's my longest chapter yet hope you injoy romi.lovz.jarad soz if i got the name wrong sam does get ill suggestions are welcome i will put them in to a chapter sorry for the wait also R&R

* * *

Chapter 5

Rose woke up and was shocked to see dean up but not Sam

"What you doing up?" Rose asked

"I don't know" Dean said walking around like a lost puppy

"What do you do at this time?"He asked

"Well get ready to go and get breakfast."She said

So Dean got in the shower and want to the shop. Rose was about to get in the shower when Sam started to twisting and turning so Rose went over to the bed and started saying

"It's just a dream it's just a dream." She repeated it till he was alright and incase it happened again she decided to see if she could find anything about their hunt, that they were going to go to today. She found nothing except that a demon of fire says the persons name then burn with me, so then Dean came in and she said

"Hi I think that we are dealing with demon of fire as their legend says they say the persons name and burn with me."

Then Sam came out and had heard what he she had said and got on the computer

"Why are you researching?" Rose asked.

"Because we needed to know how to kill it and why it's been only girls." Sam replied as Sam and Dean were doing their throwing suggestions at each other Rose went over to the bathroom to get in the shower. As she stood in the shower she was thinking about her life the first thing that came into her mind was I miss my Mum. Every day she wish's she could feel her Mums touch here her voice she never told Sam and Dean as they all ways looked so sad when they talked about her. Then she thought about her Dad how the first thing she thought about in the morning was if he was alright secretly she phoned him everyday but no answer. She got out of the shower and looked in the mirror and realized she had been crying then she saw that she really did look like her Mum, which she only know about because her brothers told her and she had one photo, which no one know about of her and her family.

**In the car **

Rose was dreaming

"_Baby you need to trust them don't fell sad I'm alright don't blame your self" It was Rose's Mum_

"_Mum don't leave me I needed you"_

"_I have to baby but just trust your brothers please."  
"I will" In a flash she was gone_

"Mum don't go Mum Mum."

She was being shaken

"Rose wake up." Sam was talking to her when she was awake she saw Sam and Dean looking at her

"Rose did you say Mum?" Dean asked Rose said

"Yes she said that I should trust you and that she is alright and I should not blame my self."

"You needed to talk about what you feel." Said Sam as he was afraid that the YED would use her feelings to get to her.

"How far until we get to go?" She asked she hated being cooped up especially when she didn't want to talk to her brothers

"Where here." Dean said getting out Rose looked at the house, which was her and her husband's house, it looked nice.

She went up to the door with Sam and Dean and knocked, the man that answered was everything but sad from what Rose had learned from being around Dean was when someone was putting on a brave face and when it was honest this man was honestly happy he made her feel sick. Her fists tightened when Dean saw this he quickly got in front of her well Sam got them in as they walked in Dean said

"Calm down his a pig we know it want help to punch him." Rose decided to stay away she had an idea that they would find nothing but him telling them that he was cheating on her. After about 20 minutes they came out Dean looking impressed which confirmed her suspicions that he had been cheating

"So he cheated wife finds out and that's when she started hearing voice and then died." Rose said

"Yh how did you know?" Sam said

"Well Dean's imprested and his not very happy so it don't take a genius." Rose said she hated it when men did it she felt the same when Dean did it.

**At the motel**

"So all the boyfriends of the girls cheated on them then saw them doing it then heard voices." Rose said

"Yep so the voices said burn with me so they died in a fire." Dean said

"Hang on did you find out about the state of mind of the girls?" She asked

"Yh they were pretty torn up why." Sam said

"Well maybe they are summoning it so that it would kill the husband and his lady but instead it killed her."

"That would make sense you want revenge find something that you thinks going to help do it but instead turns on you."Sam said then Dean said

"Well your a girl would you summon something to kill your hubby if he cheated in you?"

"Hell yh." Rose said

"Remind me if you ever get a husband not to cheat on you." Sam said laughing

"What you two don't like anyone id at so getting married is like imposable."Rose pointed out

"True."Dean and Sam said.

Then Rose said

"Give me the computer." Dean did and she found what she was looking for

"Well you summon it has to be a girl and then at the end when its coming you say go to hell in Latin."

"But were we going to find a girl." Dean said

"Hello I am a girl I'll do it."Rose said

So of course Sam and Dean argued but they could not stop her it was the only plan they had. So they got everything they needed and set it up Dean and Sam hid in case anything happened when Rose was doing the summoning . When Rose finished it the place was alright just a little bit damaged

"Where done lets go." Said Rose

"Yeah." Both Dean and Sam said but when they got back Sam looked really ill.

"Sammy are you alright?" Rose asked

"No I think I'm going to..." He never got to finish as he had to go to the toilet. Dean came in and could not hear Sam being sick and said

"Where's Sam?"

"His in the toilet being sick." Rose said Dean went over to the toilet and knocked on the door and no sound came out he was getting worried so he kicked the door open Rose rushed in to see her brother on the floor unconscious.

"Sam wake up Sammy!" Rose was yelling Dean picked him up and put him in the backseat of the impala Rose sat in the back with him soothing him. When they got to the hospitable Sam was rushed in to the ER room and Rose and Dean were shoved into the waiting room Dean was pacing

"If this is anything supernatural it's dead if its alive then its dead salted and burned." Dean said Rose was crying in the chair

"I can't lose him I can't do it." She kept saying Dean came over and said

"Hey he'll get thought it." He said

"I can't lose him Mum now Sam I can't do it I need him."She said

"Look you will have me and his not going to die."But he had doubts then they heard someone saying

"Mr Greenwood's brother and Sister." The doctor said Rose and Dean got up and went to Sam's room he was awake

"What was it Doc?"Dean asked as Rose was still crying hugging Sam

"We don't know but it's gone."After his statement he left

"Rosie stop crying I'm okay."Sam said

"Y..ou haven't call...ed me that since I was 4."She said smiling

"There you go the smile that I needed."Sam said while watching his sister and brother made a tear slide down his cheek against his judgement he went over and joined the hug. Sam was discharged the next day they decided to lay it low for a few days.

**3 Days later.**

"Sam Dean can we go to the Mall down the road."Rose asked she had been wanting to go for a bit but never got the chance.

"Yeah." Sam said

**In the Car**

"Dean how are you?" Rose asked

"I'm good why did you ask" Dean said

"Can't I ask how you are?" She said Dean decided to leave it she took her shoes and shocks off and put them on Sam's lap he said with an eyebrow raised

"Can you get your feet of me?" Dean laughed

"My feet are pretty."She said wiggling her toes

"Right sure they are." Sam said with a smile and tickled them

"Sa...m st...op I'm going to wet my self!" Rose screamed

"Not in my car!" Dean shouted Sam let go off her feet

"Still want to show me your pretty feet?"Sam asked Rose shook her head then saw that they were there as they walked in Dean said to Sam

"Look at her she is hot!"

"Dean she's pregnant and has a five year old." Rose pointed out Sam laughed and Dean quickly moved on.

Rose ran off and headed into the busty boutique Dean liked the name and went in after, Rose moved over to the top and picked her size and some jeans Sam had come in wanting to know what was taking so long

"Rose Dean's hitting on a woman."He told her she had a very mean idea

"Hang on I'm going to make him look like a moron."She said with a smile she headed of to Dean and said

"Come on Honey the kids are waiting." And as like magic the girl turned and went away

"Rose how could you?" Dean shouted Sam had seen it and was laughing

"Well she's very annoyed at you and it was easy." She said with that Dean, playfully hit her in the shoulder so she returned it except it was a tad bit to hard

"Shit Rose that hurt."He said but he was laughing she went to the check out and got ready to pay when Dean shoved her out off the way and brought it

"I do have money Dean," Rose said

"Yeah but were aloud to spoil you sometimes."

After they went to every clothes shop in the Mall Rose said

"I'm hungry can we have a Chinese? " She asked

"Okay!" Sam and Dean said so they had a nice Chinese then went into the car to go to the motel. Rose was in between Sam and Dean when a car came past them and Rose said

"Dad Dean follow that car!"

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because it's Dad just do it!" She screamed so he did and went a shout cut and end up in front of the car and Rose was the first out, she missed her Farther the most out of the three, and knocked on the window. John would not open until he looked to see his baby girl staring at him looking so sad he thought god she looked like Mary And opened the door

"Hay Rose."Giving her a big hug and getting out of the truck

"Dad I missed you!" She said then the anger bubbled up

"Dad how could leave in the middle of the night without a word Dad we were worried sick about you we thought you were... Dead do you know how that feels to have you to think your Dad and Mum are Dead." She was screaming now she couldn't forget how he made her feel.

"Rose..." He was cut short as she said

"No you don't do you even care and don't give me crap like it's to dangerous for you as I am more in danger when you leave because I will go to the ends of the earth to find you and kill every evil son of bitch that I come across!" While this was going on the boys stayed behind and let her deal with it

"Rose I'm sorry I needed you to be safe." He said letting him self cry

"Dad how did that work cause it is not working her every day I have to act like I don't care but I do, Dad, Dean, Sam and you are all I have left and I love you." She was crying to

"I know I shouldn't have left but I needed you to be safe!" At this Sam and Dean moved over to them

"Dad where have you been?" Dean asked looking confused

"Here and there Sam I'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend." He said also looking confused

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked

"It wasn't save, how did you find me?" He asked Dean and Sam both looked at Rose who was still crying

"Well we had gone shopping and when we were on the way back I thought you were in the car!" She explained

"How it's not the truck how did you know?" He asked even more confused

"Well I had felt it but it was weak then that car went past and I know it was you!" She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi this is not as long as chapter 5 as I needed something to put in the next chappy. Enjoy thank you to the people that keep reviewing every chappy plz R&R

Chapter 6

When they got back to the motel there Dad got the room right next to then and Dean went round to his room. Sam and Rose were alone and Sam said

"What happened when I was away?"

"Dean would go on hunts and Dad would sometimes stay with me but when he went to the pub he would bring girls home and I would be shoved into the shed before he left but a soon as Dean was coming home I would be treated like i was royalty." She said she was holding back on him

"I'm sorry is that why you hated me going to school?" He asked

"No I hated that as you got a normal live I had to stay back I went from school to school tried to be normal but like normal It didn't work that's why I hated it." She said but again there was more that was a bit more but that would only make him feel guilty. She walked off, not wanting to cry any more, into the bathroom and when she was in the shower she heard Sam telling Dean what she had said when she thought they were done she got out.

"Hi," She said

"Dad wants us to do a job." Before Sam could talk Rose said

"No I will not why should we do his dirty work?"

"Because we're a family and that's what families do!" He was shouting know

"The last time we did something for him you nearly dead we were spilt up if that's what families risk for one and another I thank God we're not close we're not doing it!"She to was shouting

"Why not?" He asked

"Because Dean he disappeared last time remember and only came back when he needed help so by doing it we risk each other!" She was angry Dean was going to go to the bar

"That's it walk away like farther like son!" Rose was screaming now

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Well every time we argued or things got tough Daddy dearest walked out to get laid go on go!" She was daring him now she know that she would find her self hitting him

"Fine I will!" And with that he left as soon as the door closed Rose broke down crying

"Come on Rosie it's alright." Sam said calming her down

"No it's not he is gone and it will happen again and again!" She was saying in between crying

"Rosie don't worry." He stayed with her till she feel asleep he put her in her bed. When Rose woke up she heard her Dad and Sam and Dean arguing

"What do you mean your not going?" John shouted and she saw Dean nodding

"Well Rosie don't want to do it so were not!" Sam explained. She decided to make her appearance

"Hi Daddy guess this is not a pleasant visit" She said

"No why are you disobeying me!" He said she know by the sound of his voice were this was leading

"Because I don't want you to boss me about I'm your daughter not someone you can order about!" She shouted

"Stop this and get on with the job!" He shouted

"Do you thing for one seconded about us about how we feel what we want... How do you think Mum would feel if she know what we were doing!" She shouted in his face with one quick move John back hand her and she fell

"Don't talk about her like that!"He was angry Dean and Sam rushed over to her but she brushed them off

"Just like old times Dad huh you never change come on me and you both know that's not all our will you wait till Sam and Dean's gone so no one will be able to tell and you can pretend it didn't happen!" She said again John hit her this time Sam rushed over to her and Dean raised his hand

"Sam Dean thanks but I can handle it." She said

"No Rosie we can help you!" Sam said

"No I can deal I have to do this." She said she had blood dripping from her noise and a black eye John pushed Dean away and went to his room.

"Rose why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked

"Would you have listened Dean you were always behind Dad you would believe him over me every time I had no prove he made sure of that," She said

"How many times?!" He shouted

"When Sam went to school then if you went to the pub and when you were on hunts." She explained

"Rosie is that why you hated me going to school?" He asked

"Yh because I know what was going to happen!" She said they cleaned her up and Dean went to talk to their Dad

"How could do that to her?" He shouted at him

"I don't want to talk about this now!" He said

"Well tough how do you think Mum would feel?" He asked he saw the anger bubbling up and his fathers fist clench

"Go on then try!" Said Dean so John did but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back

"Yh touch my sister again you want have an arm to punch her with!" With that he let him go.

**3 day's later**

"Sammy!" Rose calls him to were she was

"What?" He asked

"When you were ill I think I know why!" She said

"What was it?" He asked

"Well I went back and checked and every time the wife's were killed the husbands got exactly what you did." She explained

"So I had a Demonic virus!" He said laughing

"Yep

**That night**

_Someone was running towards her shouting _

"_Rose where's Sam I needed to speak to him!" She had never seen her before she saw a sign that said Stanford collage 1 mile _

"_Who are you?" Rose asked_

"_You know please!" She was begging but she looked formulae _

Rose woke up from her dream with Sam looking at her

"Are you alright?" He asked

"No Nightmare!" She explained

"Tell me," He said

"Well I see this woman in a night asking you saying she needed to speak to you we were 1 mile away from Stanford collage." She explained

When Dean woke up he smelt chocolate chip pancakes omelettes bacon and eggs he went to the smell

"Hi Sam did you cook this?" He asked

"Nope." He said

"Rose you did how did you learn to cook?" He asked

"I don't know." They sat down and enjoyed the meal

**Three nights later**

_Someone was running towards her shouting _

"_Rose where's Sam I needed to speak to him!" She had never seen her before she saw a sign that said Stanford collage 1 mile _

"_Who are you?" Rose asked_

"_You know please!" She was begging but she looked formulae _

Rose wakes up

"The same dream same place." Rose said then she remembered were she had seen her

"Sam were are your collage photos?" She asked

"In my bag why?" He said she went over to his bag and got them out

"I thought I had seen her before!" She said

"What?" Sam was confused

"We have to go to Stanford of a mile out!" She said

"Rosie tell me what's happening!" He shouted

"The girl in my dreams is... Is Jess." She whispered

"Seriously" He said

"Yes Sammy we have to go it looked important it will take till night then she will come out!" She was excited

"Okay!" He said

A few hours later and Dean woke up

"Come on sleepy head we are going to Stanford well a mile out of Stanford." Rose said

"What why?" Dean asked

"Well you know those dream's I have been having and don't know who they are well it's Jess so were going to were my dream takes place."

"How do you know it's not just a dream?" He asked

"Well if it was Sam then maybe but I hardly know the girls were going!" Rose said strongly

"Okay!" He said

"That was easy!" She said

"Well if you want an argument then try later but by then well be on the road."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At midnight they pulled up were Rose said her dream took place.

"Are you sure this is it."Sam asked

"Yes!" She said just then in the distance she saw something coming towards them she ran over to were Jess was and hugged her

"Jess!" She shouted Jess nodded Just then Sam came over to her and hugged her and kissed her

"But how?"He asked

"That's why I need to see you."She said

"Where can we go to talk?" She added they head back to Dean's car

"Well when the YED came for me I was pinned to the ceiling and then this light and it felt safe and I was let down and I run then the house set on fire."She explained

"How?" Rose asked

"Well Sam have I ever told you about my parents?" She asked

"No," Answered

"So any way my Mum was a white with well my Dad is an angle not the one you have meet." She explained

"Before I went to school my Mum and Dad taught me a spell which can take me down from somewhere of teleport me so that's how I survived." She continued

"Okay why did you go to Rosie instead of me and how?" He asked

"When my Mum died she left me her spell book and I can get into dreams but I was going to use yours but your Mum opened up a gate way it was easier." She said

"Let's go back to the motel."

When Rose woke up she heard Sam and Jess kissing she got out of her bed went into the kitchen and said

"Sister in the room stop."The did Jess looked embarrassed

"How long you been up?" Rose asked

"Not long," Jess replied

"Mr 6 foot come here I have to show you something, Jess do you want to go into the shower."Rose said

"Okay!" They both said when Jess was out of the room Rose got out her bag and got out a box she turned to Jess and asked

"Do you like it, it's are Mum's."

"Yh it's beautiful!" She whispered then went into the shower

"Sammy."She whispered

"Yh."He replied

"Remember when the YED came and said you had wanted to marry her?" She asked

"Yh." Not knowing were she was leading

"Well I think you should here."She handed him the box

"What's this?" He said when he opened it he said

"Wow!"

"It was Mum's Dad gave it to me and I think you should give it to Jess." She explained

"And don't worry tonight I will get her ready and cook for you then me and Dean will go!" She said

"Okay I will."

So when Jess got out of the shower Sam got in

"Right Jess we are going to town and buying you a sexy new dress and make-up and I'm going to cook for you and Sam then me and Dean are going out."Rose said when Sam got out and she got in and dressed and grabbed Dean's keys

"Sammy I'm going out with Jess I will fill Dean in later if he wakes up say me and Jess have gone to get breakfast!" She shouted as she shout the door

"Have you told Sam about our date?"Jess asked

"Yh it was his idea."Rose replied they spent half the morning shopping just for the dress shoes and make-up then the food

"How are you affording this?" Jess asked

"Umm Bert McDonald and his daughter are paying for it."She said laughing

"Okay!"Jess said

When Jess and Rose got in she told Sam to go in the kitchen and un pack the food and got Jess ready

"Wow you scrub up well!" Rose said

"Yh you did great thanks." Jess said

Rose said to Dean quietly

"Jess and Sam are going to have a meal then Sammy's going to pop the questions we are going out and using another motel room." Then she began cooking when Sam came behind her she said

"Me and Dean have another Motel room for tonight so do as you please!" she said smiling

"Shut up!" He shouted she served the food up and got Sam to stand by Jess's chair and pull it out

"Jess you can come out now!" She shouted when she walked in everyone fell silent she gave Sam a quick nudge do he would pull her chair out

"Enjoy your night!" She shouted

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked

"You can go to the pub I'm staying here to listen."She whispered

"Rosie you will get in trouble." He said

"Yh well I have to make sure he does ask her."She explained

"What If he don't you going to burst in there?" He asked

"No I will text him bye."She said

"No way I'm staying here." He said laughing

"We should hide on the stair's."Rose said

**Inside**

"Hang on let me go check their exactly gone." Sam said getting up he opened his door and looked and saw no one.

"Okay there gone." He said sitting down.

Rose and Dean got back behind the door and listened to the conversation till they heard Sam getting up and they held their breath

"Jess will you marry me?" He asked on one knee

"Yes I will!" She replied excitedly then Rose and Dean decided to go as they thought it was going to get heated in the room.

**That night**

_Rose woke up to see her Mum's face_

"_Thank you baby now you and Dean need to be happy."_

"_Okay Mum." She gave her Mum a cuddle before she disappeared._

When she woke up she text Sam to make sure he was awake

"Yh " Was her reply

She grabbed her keys to the first motel and let her self in

"Did she say yes?"She ask

"Yes I did!" Jess said from behind her Rose went up to her and hugged her

"Thank you." Jess whispered

"It's okay any way at least there's someone I can talk to now." Rose said

"Rosie you could always talk to Me or Dean!" Sam said seriously Rose wanted to annoy him

"Yh but I can't talk about how hot a guy is with you or Dean!" She said

"I can't I am engaged!" Jess shouted

"Yh you can look but can't touch me on the other hand can do both yay for me!" Rose said dancing around Sam cam behind her and said

"You better not have just said that Rosie." He said

"What that I can look and touch because I can." She said

"No you can't!" Came Dean's reply as she came and hugged him

"Shout up and I am 17 teen in 2 Day's so there!" She said sticking her tongue out

"Yh I almost forgot." Dean said Jess looked at her and said

"Don't worry I will help them pick something." Rose laughed

"Thanks." Causing Dean and Sam to raise their eyebrow

"Not that they could not handle it I did have fun last time." She smiled

"Me and Dean will go and get breakfast try not to do anything that will take along time." Rose said

"Well we can't promise anything." Sam said when Jess smacked him

"Don't worry he is not Dean." Jess said when Rose smiled

"I guess Sam told you about Dean then." Rose said

"Yh." She said

"So I guess you said yes?" Dean said

"Of course." Jess said, Sam by this time had gone into the shower

"Just beware if you hurt him than you will be hurting more than him!" Dean said

"Dean you can't threaten Jess maybe my boyfriends god she is now our step sister." Rose said.


	8. Chapter 8

Soz that i have not update soon but carry on reading and R&R also tell me your thoughts

* * *

Chapter 8

"Dean I will never hurt your brother seriously." Jess said

"Well I am happy and after I tell Sam something he will to."Rose said

"What do you want to tell me?" Sam said

"Well you know when I had that dream about Jess?" She asked

"Yh I do." Sam said

"Well last night I had a dream and Mom was there and she said thank you for making you happy and she could not be happy but would like me and Dean to be happy to." Rose replied

"Okay aren't you happy?" Sam asked

"Sam of course we are but I think she meant like you." Rose explained

So everyone was ready to go when there was a knock at the door Rose got up to answer it and put her gun in her waistband when she saw who it was she said

"Hi Dad ready for round two?" When Dean and Sam know it was their Dad they when to the door quicker then you could say rise and shine

"Dad we told you to leave us alone." Dean said

"I know but we have a job and I needed help." John said

"We are not leaving you alone with Rose!" Sam shout

"Sammy Dean I can look after my self." Rose said

"How he made you bleed." Sam said

"Well remember when you two came back from a hunt and Dad's arm was broken and he said it was from a hunt it wasn't I had grapped his hand and done it," She explained Sam could not help but smile

"Who the hell is this?" Their Dad shouted

"Dad say hi to your now step-daughter!" Rose said

"Rose seriously don't joke." John said

"She's not Dad met Jess as in my collage girlfriend now soon to be wife." Sam said

"How did that happen?" John asked

"He is not then only one keeping secrets any way what do you needed help with?" Jess asked

"The Demeaned yh before anyone asks yes the yellow eyed one." He said the blood ran cooled in Jesses body

"The one that tried to k...ill me?" She asked

"Yes baby." Sam said cuddling her

**3 DAY'S LATER **

After they had rescued their Dad from the Demeaned on the way back Rose thought her Dad was acting strange but ignored it when they reached the cabin the lights started to flicker

"Dean he is here." Rose said

"I know." Was all Dean said

"Sammy go and cheek the salt." John said

"Okay!" He said and went of with Jess

"Dean give me the gun!" John shouted

"Sam tried to shout it but missed." Dean said

"Yh but this is me I want miss!" He shouted at that Dean aimed the gun at John

"Your not Dad he would be angry I wasted a bullet." Dean said Rose looked

"How can you be sure?" She asked

"He is different." Dean said Sam walked in and Jess walked in and whispered to Sam

"The Demanded is here."

"Dean if the Demanded was in Dad would it remember something like 5 years ago?" She asked

"No!" He said

"Okay then Dad what was the thing you told me I could do when I was 11."Rose asked

"How would I know?" He asked

"Well Dean your right Dad said that he know I was good and that's something he never forgets to tell me." At that the Demanded chucked them all into the wall

"Well I could have killed you a thousand times to day but this is fun." The YED said

"How about I kill you?" Sam shouted

"Sam try not to piss him off!" Jess shouted

"You might want to take her advice, Hey Jess I thought I killed you along time ago never mind got to finish what I started." The colt was on the table before he could do anything Rose shouted

"Hey you git why don't you have that person walking on the streets body then you can harm him as well?"

"Okay." He said with that he let their Dad go

"Don't worry I have a plan." She said Then the YED walks in

"Hi miss me?" With that everyone is again back with the wall he was talking to Dean when Rose looked at the colt and made it move and got it ready for shooting and she set it off the YED vanished and all that was left was dust in blood nothing else.

**1 MONTH LATER**

Once Dean was out of hospital and everyone was alright after the death of their Dad Dean and Sam sat her down and Dean said

"Rose Ann Winchester what happened back then?" When Jess walked in and said

"Family business I will leave you to it." And began to walk away

"Jess you are family so sit down and you can tell me I am a freak." Rose said "Okay look a few day's before the thing I noticed I could move thing's with my mind so I tried the gun and it worked now please can I go into the bedroom?" She asked

"Okay!" Dean shouted when she got their she was missing her Dad and her Mum she never told people but she did so she sat on her bed and got her IPod on and put on Tattoo and began singing

"Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

If I live every moment

Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you." When she finished she realized she had been crying

"Rosie are you alright?" Sam asked when he came in

"Yh can we go to Benjamin's?" She asked

"Sure kiddo." And so they packed and went out to the car where Sam and Dean were waiting

"Hi." She said

"Jess hurry up!" Dean shouted

"I am coming."She shouted when she got in the car she said

"Rose was that you singing?"

"Yh why?" Rose asked

"It was good." Jess replied

"You're just trying to make her feel good." Sam said

"Sammy!" They both shouted at the same time

"What I was told never told to lie?" He explained with a smirk

"Yh by who we lie all the time?" She asked Rose feel asleep and when she woke up she saw Trevor, Benjamin sons, and realized he was cute she got out and said

"Hi what are you doing?" She asked with a smile

"Nothing waiting for you to wake up." He explained

"Thanks." She said they both liked each other and wondered if the other one did so Trevor asked

"Will you go out with me?" He asked

"Yh!" She said smiling

"Why are you smiling?"Jess asked Rose looked at Trevor and he nodded

"Come with me." Rose said when they got into the living from

"I am going out with Trevor." She said

"Since when?" Sam asked

"About 5 minutes." They both said


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait but I have been ill sucks but here it is

* * *

Chapter nine

It went quite

"Okay well good for you." Sam said but it looked like Dean agreed

"So you're happy?" Rose asked

"Yh!" They both said when Trevor's Dad walked in

"Hi Dad me and Rose are doing out." Know they expect shouting

"That's good." He said

"What?" Rose and Trevor said

"Well you are both 16 we can trust you." He said after about an hour it was getting late

"I am going to bed." Rose said

"I'll be up in a bit." Dean said

"What!?" She half yelled

"Well Sam and Jess are sharing a room so that leaves us in Trevor's room and me on the sofa and you in the bed." Dean explained

"Where's Trevor sleeping?" She asked

"Sofa down here." He replied, she went upstairs it was her birthday tomorrow. When she woke up she headed down stairs everyone was asleep apart from her and Trevor when she saw him

"Hi." She said coming to him and kissing him

"What was that for?" He asked

"Just being nice." She said with a smirk and kissed him again then there was a cough at the door

"Sorry Jess." Rose said

"It's alright but it would not be if Dean or Sam walked in Happy birthday." Jess laughed

"Thanks lets wake up Dean and Sam." Rose said

"How?" She asked Rose smiled

"Help Dean Sam someone's trying to come in!" She shouted just then Sam and Dean ran down but Rose and Jess had already sat down and were eating and talking

"Did you shout?" Sam asked

"Nope why?" Rose asked

"I thought you did Happy Birthday." Sam said

"What have you got me for my birthday?" She asked Sam got out a box and gave it to her she opened it and there was a locket in it and when she opened it there was a picture of them all, including Mary

"Thank you Sammy." She said "How about you Dean?" He handed her a box when she opened it she saw a dagger and it looked great it had her name engraved in it

"Thanks!" She shouted and got up and hugged them when Jess gave her something

"Here." She said hiving her a box which was a bit big when she opened it she saw a bracelet that had the protective simple engraved in and the words in memory of Mary.

"Thank." She got up and hugged her

"Sorry I forgot your birthday." Trevor said but strangely Rose did not care.

A year since there had got together Trevor aid

"Baby I can not come hunting with you this time my Dad wants me to finish school first then I can join you." They were in his room Rose was said so she kissed me and then it just happened it was not meant to but it did when they finished they got dressed really quickly and just sat around the computer when Rose was called down

"Pack your things were going!" Dean shouted Rose did as she was told and kissed Trevor goodbye

"I will be back in a month." She promised when everyone was in the car, who was going, they set off

"Rose are you okay?" Jess asked noticing her much Rose was smiling

"Yh why would I not be?" She asked

"Well never mind." Rose looked at her and wondered what she was on about

"What are we hunting?" Rose asked

"We're are not me and Dean are dropping you off and going to hunt something." Sam said

"What?!" Rose shouted "How long is it going to take?" She asked

"A month but it is to dangerous you and Jess need to train and Bobby's." He explained so Rose gave up when she got there she got change and told Jess what to were and started training her it was easy she was really good so she started using the targets, which Jess was also good at, they stopped for the day

"Rose why are you so happy?" Jess asked

"Why would I not be?" She asked

"Well you not going to see Trevor for a month."She explained

"Well I can still see him and when we get back he is going to come and join us so I have that to look forward to." Rose said Jess dropped it. The month was pretty much the same as that day a day before Sam and Dean came back Rose got a phone call

"Hi how are you." She asked as the caller I.D said it was Trevor

"Fine just running." He said

"Why?"She asked

"Because we were told to." He explained she smiled

"I say I have woman's problems and they go all squirmy." She laughed as she said

"Okay moving on." Trevor said _shit_ Rose thought she got her calendar and worked out she was late

"I am late." She told Trevor

"Where do you have to be?" He asked not getting it

"No I am late for..." She did not finish

"Shit." Trevor said

"I've got to go I will phone you later." She said hanging up

"Jess!" She shouted and Jess came in

"Yh?" She asked

"I am late." She said and Jess know what she meant

"I guess we should go to the pharmacist." She said so they got a car and headed out when they got there Rose rushed in grabbed it and payed and got back in the car when they got home she did the test and called Trevor

"What is it?" He asked talking about if she was pregnant of not

"We don't know?" She said so they waited, it was one with words on and after 2 minutes it said Pregnant

"I am." She said and began crying

"It's okay honey you have to come back here now." He said and hang up Jess walked in and said

"Look will get though this okay you want be by your self Me, Sam, Dean and Trevor will help." Trying to calm her down and stayed with her till she went to sleep and she laid her down and got her phone out

"Sammy get your ass back here." She said and hang up and fell asleep in the morning there was a knock at the door and Rose opened it

"Rosie are you alright?" Sam asked giving her a hug

"Sammy where's Dean?" She asked

"I am here now what was Jess talking about?" He said

"I will go get her you should sit down." Rose said and Jess came in she sat down and left Rose to tell them

"Um... I am pregnant." She said Dean and Sam both looked at her

"Are you think about abortion?" Dean asked when Sam hit him

"No it's a child it's not right to kill it." She said also smacking him

"Just a suggestion, does Trevor know? I take it is his?"Dean asked with a hope in his eye

"Yes Dean he knows and he is the Dad! Can we go back?" Rose said and they packed and went back to Trevor's.


	10. Chapter 10

HI sorry for not updating for awhile seriously give me opinions suggestions anything and they will be put in.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter ten

Rose walked to the impeller and waited for the rest, she was nervous, she had never thought about having a child but here she was and it was happening quicker then she expected. She was and could not believe that it was happening and that it was when she was seventeen but she was glad that her family were happy. When finally they came out of the motel Rose got out and helped them put things in the car

"Thank you." She said to Dean, Sam and Jess

"For what?" Dean asked

"For not shouting because I think Trevor's Dad will do that." She said laughing trying to cover up here nerves

"Don't worry will support you." Jess said and Rose hugged all of them they got back into the car and drove

"So that means that no hunts for you." Dean said

"What can't I at least help with the research and stay in the motel room?" She asked

"Um." He started but she looked at him and but her puppy dog eyes "Okay but I don't think Trevor's going to be happy

"I think I can persuade him." She said with a grin

"No you don't, that's what got you in this mess." Sam pointed out

"That never crossed my mind till you said it." Rose said in a innocent voice Dean gave a bull nod and she looked shocked and Jess was cracking up laughing

"But that would be easier then what I was thinking."She said

"What were you thinking?" Jess asked trying to cover her laughing

"I was going to kiss him and say that he can come with us." She said

"Right." When they finally got there Trevor met them and hugged Rose

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine but probably not after your Dad though."She said Trevor hugged her again then got her bags

"Thank you." Rose said walking off with him

"Keep it PG!" Dean shouted

"We'll try!" Rose shouted she looked at Trevor and gave him a kiss

"What was that for?" He asked when they drew back for air

"Can't I just kiss my baby's Daddy?" She asked Trevor smiled they got to the house and left the bags in her room they went down stairs and got Trevor's Dad

"What do you need?" He asked

"Um... well I'mpregnant!" She rushed out

"Repeat that slower and clearer." She said

"I'm pregnant." She said

"What!" He shouted infuriated

"Dad calm down!" Trevor shouted

"Why were you so stupid!?" He shouted

"Do you mind not shouting at me and will you stop it we love each other and I would love to have his child know you can either be happy for us or stay out of our life!" Rose shouted Benjamin was taken back

" How could you be so selfish?" He said

"What the fuck do you mean?" Rose

"You are going to bring a child into the world like this it so stupid!" He shouted "You are a bitch!" He added with that Rose hit him and burst into tears and ran to her room

"How dare you Dad I hate you don't ever interfere or touch my girlfriend ever again!" Trevor shouted before running up the stairs and got into Roses room

"Hon it's alright don't listen to him." He said hugging her

"No... He's right," She sopped into his chest

"What do you mean?" He asked

"It is selfish to bring a child into this world."She said

"How you will be a greet Mum, then when we want to tell him or her then we will together." Trevor said

"Why is Benjamin crying?" Sam asked

"I hit him." Rose said

"Why?" He asked

"Doesn't matter." Rose said. When they were finished they walked down stairs and Benjamin said

"Rose your going right now."

"What Dad if she goes then I go with them!" Trevor shouted looking at Dean and Sam to see if it was alright they nodded

"If you feel like that then fine go I can't look at that bitch!" And on the word bitch he slapped her across the face which knocked to the floor and Dean, Sam and Trevor all rushed to her and she got up and he went in and slapped her again but she grabbed his arm and put it behind his back and chucked him on the floor he was unconscious so they left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Rose was curled up in-between Trevor and Sam she had her head on Sam's shoulder and just cried Dean turned to Jess

"Will you take Trevor shopping, so we can have some like sibling bonding crap." Dean whispered Jess laughed

"Sure but I thought you hated chick flick moments?" She whispered back Dean turned around to look at Rose

"Yeah but she need's one." Dean said he stopped at a mall

"Trevor, Jess go shop have food get to know each other." Dean said they got out and took Dean's wallet. He climbed into the back and wrapped his arms around Rose

"What's in that head of yours Rosie?" Dean asked

"I'm scared." She replied in a hushed voice

"Of what sweetheart?" Sam asked

"That my child will die, I wont be able to protect it, I wont be able to cope and I don't think I will be good at it." She said in tears

"Oh Hun don't worry we will be here all the time we won't let anything happen to you at all okay." Sam said

"Now can I have a smile Rosie Poise." Dean said

"What?" Rose and Sam said

"Oh come on Sam don't you remember, when we were teaching her to walk, she kept falling over." Dean said "Come on you made it up." Sam shakes his head

"Tell me about it." Rose said

"Well Dad was on a hunt you were 1 I think and Sam was watching Rosie and Ben, the most annoying program ever , and you walked towards him and he was asleep you fell on him and he pushed you off and said stop it Rosie Poise. When ever you had a temper tantrum he would say it to calm you down, then he got to cool for it so he said." Dean said Rose laughed as did Sam

"Do you remember one I insisted that we went camping?" Rose asked

"Yeah and Dad said no so you talked Sam into wanting to go and then you did those damn puppy dog eye's on me so Dad had to say yes." Dean said smiling they all remembered it but all for different reasons.

_**Flashback **_

_10 year old Rose look's up to her Dad and stares at him waiting for the right time he turn's to her _

"_Wait." He said_

"_Dad I was thinking that we could maybe go camping." She said _

"_No!" He shouted_

"_Please we never go anywhere!" Rose shout's _

"_We go all across the country!" He shouted _

"_For you, for your work, you never let us do anything fun!" Rose shouted and stormed off. She got to Sam's room went in and saw him studying _

"_Sam do you want to go camping?" Rose asked_

"_Why would I want to do that?" Sam asked_

"_Because it could be fun and you could learn things." She said _

"_Okay whatever now get out my room." Sam said yes now just Dean Rose walked up to his door and knocked _

"_Who is it!" Dean shouted_

"_Me!" Rose shouted _

"_Ignore it." She heard a girl's voice say _

"_No it's my sister, now make yourself decent!" He shouted he came and answered the door_

"_What do you want?" Dean asked Rose put on her puppy dog eyes _

"_Can we go camping?" She asked_

"_No… fine now get lost." He said. eventually they got there Dad to agree. They got there and built the camp they made a fire. _

"_Can we eat marshmallows?" Rose asked _

"_We don't have marshmallows." John said sighing Rose got up and get marshmallows out of her bag _

"_Now we do." She said she sat down and opened them her brother's and her Dad all put them over the fire she stared at them strangely _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_This is how you eat them." They said she tried but as she went to pick it up she burnt herself and chucked it on top off Sam's head._

_**End of flash back**_

"That was so funny!" Rose said laughing

"It took me an hour to get it all out!" Sam said laughing

"You looked so weird." Dean said laughing

They sat together in the back sit laughing and cuddling.


End file.
